Vampire Romance
Description frameless | right | 250px | Vampire Romance T-Shirts created by Allee Marderosian Take your look to the Darkside with these Vampire Romance tees, perfect for Halloween festivities or everyday adventures! Designed by Allee Marderosian. Type of Craft Painting Difficulty Level Easy Supplies Needed *Fabric Paint (Allee used Tulip® 3D Fashion Paint in white, black and red) *Cardboard *Paper plate *Computer *Contact paper *Gray chalk pencil *Paper towels *Men’s T-shirt – black *Felt pen *Makeup sponge *Printer *Women’s T-shirt – white *Craft knife Directions "Love Bites” Women’s Tee 1. Prewash and dry T-shirt. Insert Fashion Form (or cardboard) between layers of tee. 2. Type out the words “Love Bites” on computer in desired font and size then print. Flip wording over and trace over letters with chalk pencil. Flip back over and place chalk side down onto top of tee. Refer to photo for placement. Rub hands over paper, transferring lettering onto tee. 3. Start flow of Black Slick 3D Fashion Paint on a paper towel, applying an even pressure on bottle for a smooth line. Trace and color in “Love Bites” with Black Slick. Refer to photo. Let dry. 4. Use felt pen to draw (or trace) a large heart onto contact paper. Use craft knife to cut out heart, leaving outside edges intact. Peel backing from heart stencil and place onto tee where shown. Run a finger around edges to prevent paint seepage. 5. Squeeze a puddle of Crimson Red Matte Soft Fabric Paint onto a paper plate. Dab flat end of makeup sponge into paint then dab onto fabric within stencil. Let dry then repeat until desired opacity is reached. Let dry. 6. Squeeze two dots of White Slick onto upper portion of heart. Let dry, then use True Red Slick to create “blood” dripping out from white dots. Refer to photo. 7. Use Black Slick to outline heart and blood drips. Let dry. “Killer Love” Men’s Tee 1. Prewash and dry T-shirt. Insert Fashion Form between layers of tee. 2. Type out the words “Killer Love” on computer in desired font and size then print. Flip wording over and trace over letters with chalk pencil. Flip back over and place chalk side down onto top of tee. Refer to photo for placement. Rub hands over paper, transferring lettering onto tee. 3. Start flow of White Slick 3D Fashion Paint on a paper towel, applying an even pressure on bottle for a smooth line. Trace and color in “Killer Love” with White Slick. Refer to photo. Let dry. 4. Use felt pen to draw “slash” marks onto contact paper. Refer to photo. Use craft knife to cut out marks, then peel backing from stencil and place onto tee where shown. Run a finger around edges to prevent paint seepage. 5. Squeeze a puddle of Crimson Red Matte Soft Fabric Paint onto a paper plate. Dab flat end of makeup sponge into paint then dab onto fabric within stencil. Let dry then repeat until desired opacity is reached. Remove stencil and let dry. Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Projects Category:Painting